Chicagoland
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton, partners in Law Enforcement, uncover some of the darkest sides to modern day Chicago, the United States' murder capital. How will the darkest parts of the city affect their relationship, their subconscious, and their own personal safety?


"We need you both here. Now." A voice blares over my car's stereo, and I flick on the siren.

"Tris," Tobias, moans covering his ears from the sudden burst of noise.

"Where?" I bark.

"Grant park."

"On my way." I step my foot on the gas petal, and the car lurches forward, zooming down Michigan Avenue.

The people I pass in my car do not look phased at all, which I don't believe I will ever get over. It is a serious issue when people start to become unfazed by the city's massive crime rates.

I pay no attention to the speed limit, because after all, it doesn't particularly apply to me in this moment. I jerk the steering wheel from side to side, weaving in and out between various cars, and running several red lights in the process.

"Careful, Tris." Tobias murmurs from the seat next to me.

"I am." I reply, not taking my eyes off the road.

The tires blaze over patches of uneven concrete and several holes in the asphalt, but we don't slow, even in the slightest.

Everything around me seems to become a blur, and all I hear is the blazing siren, all I can feel is the vicious pounding of my heart, and all I can see are is the haze of flashing red and blue lights, and Tobias's deep blue eyes illuminated only by them and the ghostly glow of the full moon.

We pull up in Grant Park, I park the police vehicle in a place that is definitely not a parking place, and Tobias and I get out of that car faster than we ever have before, running up the stairs that enter into Millennium Park in a flash. We are too late, and the sight seems to split my heart open at its very core.

A body lays on the ground, and by the looks of it, they were shot several times, although the darkness makes everything more difficult to see.

Other officers beat us to the scene, and are already putting up 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS' tape.

I bend down to come to a rest on one knee, and place my fingers on the victim's neck, searching for a pulse. Just like I suspected, his neck is cold, and there is no rhythm.

Tobias looks down at me, an intimidating stare plastered on his face, a stare that I am used to seeing in situations like this.

I look up at him, softening my face in the slightest, attempting to tell him the discovery with my eyes.

He seems to get it, and he looks away.

In that moment, everything starts feel like only a hallucination, and my head spins. The crisp autumn air feels thicker, and the voices of the CSI and other officers around me turn into the noises of a mindless drone. I allow my other knee to come to the ground, and my head and shoulders slump. _Another life, gone._

I barely notice when Tobias loops his arms underneath my shoulders from behind, pulling me to my feet and dragging me away from the dead man's body.

When I am far enough away, Crime Scene Investigators surround him instantaneously, like maggots the moment something dies.

Lights from the skyscrapers that surround us reflect off the giant metallic bean that is no more than thirty feet away from the man, and the scene lurches before me, a deep feeling of failure sinking in my gut.

"Prior!" Someone shouts, running toward me.

I jerk my head in that direction. It is Officer Wu, one of the people who helped me to get where I am in the ranks today.

"Tori," I place a hand on her arm when she is close enough. "You're the one who called, right? Are you okay?"

She nods. "But he isn't." She remarks, pointing to the cluster of people that surround the man.

"Who is he?"

"That's what they're trying to figure out." Her head motions to the CSI. "We'll have more information at the meeting tomorrow, Officer Prior."

"Did you see the person who did it?" I ask, my brain swirling, trying to figure things out.

A quick nod. "Hooded figure."

I roll my eyes. "Of course."

"Well," She slaps me on the back, right behind the shoulder with the stitched Chicago flag. "Just go home. We need your full focus on that meeting tomorrow."

"But - I - "

Tobias walks back toward me, after I didn't even notice he left. "Come on, Tris." His eyes flick to Tori, then back to me. "It's 2 am."

I look down at my wrist, checking my watch. The hazy glow from the full moon gives me just enough light to see that he is indeed correct, but it does not feel like 2 am. I am wide awake, my entire body alert, and adrenaline coursing throughout every vein. I won't be getting much sleep tonight.

After talking to a few more officers, poking and prodding for more specifics, Tobias and I head back to our apartment.

We disrobed from our uniforms, and took a bath in scorching hot water, scrubbing off the night's dirt and cold air, and attempting to let the water help us to become new, and forget about the man who was killed in Millennium Park tonight. But I know, my entire life, no matter how many murders I witness whilst working in Law Enforcement, I will never be able to erase any from my memory. It will never become normal, or just something that seems like an ordinary day at work. I will never quit trying to help as many people as I can, and trying to lower the crime rates of my sweet home Chicago.

Usually, Tobias and I would leave the curtains to our apartment open, and let the noises and lights of the city lull us to sleep. But tonight, the blinds are drawn closed, and our apartment is darker than it ever is, so much to the point of where I have to go by touch instead of sight. I climb into the bed, feel around to find the top of the covers, of which I know are gray, and pull them down.

I feel Tobias crawl in next to me, and his arms weave around my body, pulling me against his chest. I hear his heart, and mine seems to fall in line with his steady rhythm. His firm muscular arms wrap me up in a comfortable shield.

My body becomes limp in his arms, as the thread of sleep pulls at my consciousness, threatening to pull me into a deep slumber.

In the last moments before sleep has its full handle on me I hear Tobias whisper into my ear, "You're so strong, Tris."

I have drifted too far away to respond, but I do feel a slight, warm pressure on my lips, and I smile a little.


End file.
